


Steven Gets Nailed

by Ezexx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezexx/pseuds/Ezexx
Summary: Steven needs to relieve some stress. Luckily, he has Rose's room and too much free-time on his hands.





	Steven Gets Nailed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, and I'm really excited to be putting it out! If incest or underage sex makes you uncomfortable, please click off!

Steven sat up in his bed, rubbing his face. He looked over at the clock on his night stand, seeing that it was already 12 in the afternoon. The gems were out and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so Steven figured he had time for some fun. 

He stood up with a tent in his pants. Being 16, morning wood was now a real annoyance in his life. After all the drama with Spinel he was feeling stressed and ready to just relax. He removed his boxers and stayed under the warmth of his covers. Getting out his phone, he opened up Tumblr planning on finding something hot that he could masturbate to. After 20 minutes of scrolling, he hadn't found anything that turned him on enough to get off to. 

Then he had an idea. Rose's room! He could do whatever, or whoever, he wanted in there! Deciding it'd be a good idea, he got up and began walking downstairs. He didn't bother putting his underwear back on considering nobody was home. 

He excitedly ran down his stairs and over to the temple door, getting harder at the though of what he was getting ready to do. Who would he have sex with in there? Considering this would be his first time, he had alot of ideas. Maybe Connie? PeeDee? He wasn't sure yet, but he was excited to find out.

He looked at the door and willed it to open. With a bright flash of pink, the door opened. He stepped inside, feeling the warm breeze and clouds under his feet. Now inside, he decided he better begin considering who he wanted to sleep with.

"Uh... hi room! Been a while, huh?" he nervously stepped out, looking around at the pink clouds surrounding him for what seemed like miles. "I guess I should cut to the chase. You can probably tell I'm naked, and I need someone to help relieve this stress.." he said, twiddling with his fingers and standing still. 

Before he could continue, the clouds began creating two shapes. He nervously stood back, realizing the room was filling his request before he was even able to really get specific about it. Suddenly, before his eyes were his dad and Lars, wearing nothing but tight sweat-stained jockstraps that left nothing to the imagination.

"Hey there schtuball. Is that hardon there for us? We must be the luckiest men alive!" Greg said, looking at Steven's dick with lidded eyes and licking his lips. Steven looked at his dad in disbelief. He knew this was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't think that this was hot, but fuck did he want to bend over and let his dad destroy him. 

"Steven, what do you want us to do for you babe?" Lars said, looking down at Steven and lazily palming his growing bulge. Steven had never seen someone that looked so debauched before, and he loved it. His pink skin looked hot as fuck, and seeing Lars' fat bulge made Steven's already hard cock get even harder.

"Well, you could both start by turning around and bending over. I'd love to get a better view of the goods" Steven said, realizing that since this wasn't technically real he could do what he wanted. Responding to Lars' sexually charged question seemed far easier than he had expected. It probably had something to do with his hormones, he finally decided. 

Greg winked at Steven, and before long both Greg and Lars turned around and bent over, showing off their holes. Their asses were pushed up slightly from the tight jockstraps, and Steven licked his lips hungrily from the view before him. He stood still for a moment, trying to decide who's ass he'd eat first. On one hand, there was his dad. He had a fat ass and a hairy crack, with his big balls slightly poking out from his jockstraps. Then on the other hand was Lars. His ass was smaller than Greg's, but perkier and hairless. Both looked delicious in their own ways, and he wished he could just lick and fuck them both at once. 

"Are you gonna come over here and do something, or are you gonna stand there all day?" Greg finally asked, breaking the silence. Steven finally decided on his dad, and he walked over to him placing both his hands on his ass cheeks. "Ah, that's a good boy. After you eat my ass you should have a taste of the dick that made you. Its nice and sweaty, just the way you like it" The sentence his dad spoke was so wrong, but so fucking hot. 

Steven shuddered at the sheer wrongness of it all. Once he did this, he realized, he wouldn't be able to look at his dad or Lars the same. Somehow, the thought of how wrong this was turned him on even more. He slowly leaned down, and licked his father's pink and sweaty hole. The taste was indescribable. It was one of the best things he'd ever tasted, and he wanted more.

"Fuck dad, you taste amazing!" Steven said, leaning back and looking at Greg's glossy spit-covered hole. He ran a finger gently against it, and slowly pushed it in. The finger slipped in with barely any resistance, much to Steven's delight. He wiggled it around a bit, feeling his dad's velvety walls reacting to the push of his index finger. His dad's moans made him impossibly hard, and he loved being able to make his own father feel this good. He slipped the finger out of his dad and lifted it up to his nose, smelling his dad's insides. The smell wasn't enough for him though, and he slipped the finger into his mouth. The taste of his own father's ass juices nearly sent him over the edge.

Before he could do anything else. he felt a tongue licking against his own hole. He jumped slightly in shock at the feeling. "You just left me there bent over and waiting, what'd you think I was gonna do?" Lars said from behind him, his voice full of sarcasm and lust. Steven realized that he was right, and promptly went back to eating out his dad. This time he had alot more vigor and was really going to town on Greg's hole. "Hey shctuball, I'm glad that you like my ass, but how about you back up and get a taste of these pits instead?" Greg suddenly said after a few minutes of getting his ass ate out. Steven didn't even think about that. If his ass was this sweaty, imagine how his armpits would taste and smell! Steven quickly moved back to allow his dad to reposition himself.

Greg turned around and sat, taking his jockstrap off and lifting up his pits. "Hey Lars, why don't you take a break back there and worship my pits too. Plenty of the old universe charm for everyone." as Greg said this, Lars looked up and quickly scooted over to Greg. He began going to town on his pits, and so Steven decided it was about time he did too. Steven slowly went over to his father's left pit, and began sniffing. Fuck did he love his dads scent. "Thats the scent of a real man, boy!" Greg said, chuckling. Steven began licking at the long and smelly hairs, moaning into the forest of sweaty hair that belonged to his father. He ran each strand of pit hair through his mouth, sucking off his father's sweat. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world. He shoved his face into the armpit and moved it around, covering his face in the scent of his dad.

"Now then, how about you suck this fat dick?" Greg asked Steven, forcibly pulling him off of his pits just so he would follow instructions. Steven looked at his father's huge penis, licking his lips. He leaned down towards the fat cock and slowly licked the tip, but Greg wasn't having any of it. All of a sudden, Greg's 11 inch monster was fully stuffed down Steven's throat, and Steven felt his Dad's hand on the back of his head. He smelled his father's musky pubes, and tried to force his tongue out futher so he could lick his dad's huge balls and please him. Greg began skull-fucking him after a few minutes of just sitting still, and Steven gagged on his dick trying his best to please his father. Finally, Greg pulled Steven's head off of his cock, and before he could react, he was moved over and shoved onto Lars' cock.

"Gotta make sure mine is lubed up too, Steven!" Lars exclaimed, laughing a bit at Steven's shocked reaction. Greg forced him down on Lars' cock even rougher than he had made him deepthroat his, to make up for it's slightly smaller size. Spit and precum were mixing in Steven's mouth, and the taste was almost enough to make Steven cum hands-free.

After what felt like hours, Greg finally let his son's head go. Steven leaned back, slowly letting Lars dick slide out of his throat, and used a discarded jockstrap to wipe up the spit from around his mouth. "It's time for the main event, boy. Do you think you could handle both of our big dicks in that tight, virgin ass?" Greg asked, picking Steven up and putting him on his hands and knees. Steven nodded his head. This is what he wanted for so long, no, this is what he needed. He spread his cheeks and exclaimed "I'll take whatever you want to give me Daddy."

"Well, would you look at that?" Lars said, "He's finally realized that he's just a slut." Steven shuddered at Lars' dirty talk, and quickly went over to him and sat on his lap. Wasting no time, he spit on his fingers and rubbed his asshole, trying to lube it up for the pounding he was getting ready to take. Before he could finish though, Lars adjusted his cock with Steven's ass and thrusted in. Steven felt like his ass was going to tear. It hurt so bad, worse than anything he's ever felt in his life, but he loved it. Lars grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them, nodding at Greg inviting him to put his dick in Steven. Greg moved over and lined up his cock with his own Son's previously virgin boycunt, and shoved it inside.

"OooooOOOHHH!! I feel so fucking FULL!" Steven screamed, feeling his dad's cock finally breach him. He'd wanted this for so long, and it was finally happening. It was everything he could've hoped for. Without warning, Lars and Greg both began wildly thrusting inside of him, kissing each other in the meantime. Having two hung men inside of him was too much for him to handle, and he was moaning so loud he was almost screaming. "Hey bud, stop making so much damn noise!" his dad said from above him, shoving his discarded and smelly jockstrap into his son's mouth to quiet him down. He loved the rough treatment he was getting from his dad, and he wished that this was really him. Steven felt his balls tighten up, and suddenly he was cumming everywhere. But they didn't stop pounding him, in fact they began thrusting even harder. Lars reached down and picked up some of Steven's cum with his fingers, shoveling it into the boy's mouth. He moaned loudly, tasting his own orgasm.

The unrelentless attack on his ass was the best thing he'd ever felt. The drag as his dad and close friend fucked up into his hole was everything he could have ever hoped for, and he had never felt so full in his life. He put his face into Lars' armpits, tasting what the other boy had to offer. It wasn't as strong as the taste of his dad, but he loved it just the same.

"Well kid, it's been fun. If you need a pounding anytime soon, don't be scared to come get us." and with that final sentence from Lars' mouth, he was empty. He looked up and both Lars and Greg were gone, and he was left naked and on his own. He got up off of the floor, and walked over to the door. He froze, seeing somebody standing by the door that he had (somehow) forgotten to make sure was closed.

The real Greg was standing at the door with a shocked look on his face and his hand in his pants rubbing his very obvious erection. Steven looked down at himself, realizing he was still naked and covered in his own cum.

"Wanna try the real thing now, boy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! This is my first ever smut, and feedback is really appreciated! If you have any ideas for any other smuts i should write, please let me know. I'd love to hear them!


End file.
